Blood is the Color of Love
by LadyLucrezia19
Summary: Sigyn is attacked in her bed one night and her curiosity about the incident leads her to trouble.


Sigyn was walking down the hall to go to her chambers. She had a warm buzzy feeling in her body and head, its what happens when you drink 2 bottles of elvin wine by yourself. However she was content and happy to be swaying along not caring if she was occasionally tripping over the train of her dress. She was dissappointed though that Loki wasn't there, yes he hating attending feasts but he promised her that he would be there. When she got to her room and started taking off her jewelry and letting her hair down she heard footsteps. She turned and looked around the room with her blurred vision and brushed the sound off as her hearing things. As she slipped off her dress she tripped again and got a fit of the giggles as she finally got it off. "Wow I'm going to be regretting that wine tomorrow" she thought to herself. All she was in now was her thin under dress, she was too lazy to put her night gown on, and slipped into bed.

In the corner of her room was a figure who was watching her and waiting. Watching her take off her earrings and barrets in her soft, auburn hair that went just above her buttocks. The figure was hypnotized watching her little fingers unlacing the back of her silk dress and brushing her hair out of her face. When she almost tripped again just getting out of her dress he couldn't help but smile as she giggled. The beautiful girl fell into bed and now all the figure had to do was wait a few more minutes until she fell asleep. Judging by how drunk she was it probably wasn't going to be long.

Her breathing finally slowed and began a slow rhythm and that was the figures cue to do what he came here for. He came out of the darkness and stood next to her bed and began undressing himself. As he was undoing the buttons on his shirt Sigyn turned in her sleep so she was facing away from him. He stopped what he was doing and held still hoping that she wouldn't wake up. When she didn't move again the figure took off his shirt and then he took off his boots. He slowly slipped under the covers with her and immediately caught her scent up close and he was lost. She smelled of fresh flowers and the sweet wine she was passed out from. He inched closer to her peaceful sleeping form until he was right against her.

He brushed back the hair that was covering her face and neck so he could have better access. His fingers travelled to the strap of her dress and slowly pulled ot down revealing half of her breast. They travelled from the silky strap down her soft velvet arm to the hem of her dress and started to pull it up to reveal her legs. His hand cupped her inner thigh and massaged it. She began to stir a little and he knew that he needed to make this quick.

His mouth went to the nape of her neck and just as his lips reached her skin he stuck out his tongue and licked her. His head went back and he felt the familiar slick and slightly painful feeling of his fangs pop out and he couldn't hold back any longer and dived down and pierced her pretty little neck. Her blood flowed freely into her mouth he felt nothing but pleasure as her sweet nectar filled his senses. Sigyn was losing the comfort of her sleep and it was replaced by a growing pain in her neck and it really started hurting. A hard, strong body was up against her back and holding her in place.

"Please..., please stop," she begged in her small weak voice.

Her pleas were falling on deaf ears as he continued to drain her. His hand travelled up to grab her breast and felt that her heart was beating slower and slower. Thankfully he was already satisfied and detached himself from her now messy neck and retracked his fangs. Feeling weak from the alcohol and loss of blood she tried to roll over and see her attacker but he held her close to him and began cleaning her neck with his slick tongue. She eventually fell unconscious again and once her wound was clean he pulled a bottle out of his pocket and dabbed the two puncture wounds and they healed almost instantly.

"Good as new," he whispered as he stroked her cheek and started putting his boots on. The only problem with feeding is that it was a major turn on and needed to hurry back to his rooms to relieve himself. But not with out one more long inhale of her hair before heading to her door and quietly leaving.

"Brother!" Thor said walking in a drunken stupor towards his little brother.

A/N: Don't know if this is going to be just a one-shot or a smut story.


End file.
